


Beautiful

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [51]
Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Yumi and Aelita are getting ready for the dance while, Ulrich and Jeremy are waiting for them.





	Beautiful

“Aelita, are you ready?” Yumi said as she knocked on the girl's door. Yumi was wearing a long dark blue dress and her hair now reached her midback.

“I am,” Aelita said, as she came out of her room, she was wearing an all-white heart line dress and her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. “How do I look?”

“Jeremy, won’t know what to say,” Yumi told her causing her to blush and look away. 

“You look nice as well. What did Ulrich tell you when he saw you?” Aelita asked, Yumi sighed and said, “He said nothing at all can you believe him, after all, this time we have been dating he still can’t tell me I look nice.”

Aelita giggled, “Maybe he was too awestruck to say something?” 

“He had better be. Come on, we can talk some more when we finally get to the dance.” Yumi said interlocking her arms with Aelita.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Aelita said as they went downstairs where the boys were waiting. Aelita smiled as Jeremy’s eye widen as she came downstairs. She walked over and stood in front of him. 

“So how do I look, Jeremy?” Aelita asked. Jeremy stood silent.

“Hey, Einstien you might want to say something to your date don’t be like to cool over her who did not say anything at all to Yumi when she came out,” Odd told him nudging him with his elbow which got him moving again. Ulrich said nothing but glared at Odd at his words.

“You look very beautiful.” Jeremy finally told her, he blushed and turned away from her slightly.  
Yumi and Aelita giggled.

“Let’s get going before we are late,” Ulrich said as the five of them walked out of the doors and to the auditorium.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is February is usually about love and from Family love to Love Love.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N
> 
> You can also here my shouting about fanfiction on twitter as kiddi_luna


End file.
